


Кольцо как замкнутый круг

by sorra220



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Research, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorra220/pseuds/sorra220





	Кольцо как замкнутый круг

Вот чтоб разобраться порой не только в кольцах, но и в строении сайта ты вынужден изображать творца дабы пойти туда не знаю куда и принести то не зная что...эх...


End file.
